This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In typical frame-type construction, buildings are constructed using stud type walls covered with sheeting of some kind. Many roof systems are constructed using rafters and joists built in place, cut to fit on the job site. As each rafter is fitted into place, the builder must take appropriate measures to stabilize each rafter. In typical frame-type construction of roof systems using truss elements, prefabricated trusses are erected as part of a roof system. Trusses are generally simple frame lumber held together with stamped nail plates at the joints of the truss. As a result, the truss assembly is relatively limber. Builders must exercise care in handling, moving, and erecting prefabricated truss assemblies to prevent them from being damaged. After the trusses are set in place, builders must go to rather elaborate efforts to brace the limber trusses from toppling over like dominoes.
In roof systems constructed using prefabricated trusses or rafters built on site, it is important and necessary for the wall studs to be parallel to each other. It is also important and necessary for trusses and rafters to be parallel to each other. After installing prefabricated trusses or built in place rafters, builders install roof decking. Typical decking is made of sheets of plywood type materials. Another typical roof decking material is metal sheeting. The builder is further faced with a problem with limber trusses because the trusses are very difficult to install and stabilize in a straight position to ensure proper alignment and spacing to accommodate nailing patterns set to standard 16″ or 24″ offsets from each other. As a result, the builder must reposition trusses and/or rafters in an attempt to align the nailing patterns.
A standard benefit and feature of transverse blocking, which is often required for frame-type roof construction in extreme wind zones, is that the blocking provides a continuous line of compression resistance. When strong winds blow against the gable-end of the frame-type construction, the gable will respond to the wind by transferring the wind force throughout the roof system from truss to truss and/or from rafter to rafter. If the transferred wind force is sufficient, the gable-end may rupture and collapse, followed soon after by the collapse of one or more trusses, rafters, and/or roof decking.